Say My Name
by madforamanda
Summary: Veronica ran from Storybrooke the second she could when she turned 18. Now, 5 years later, she is back to face her haunting past and her even more haunting future in the company of Storybrooke's finest, Mr. Gold. Games can only last for so long and what happens when the two best players become the mouse instead of the cat?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi Guys! If you somehow stumbled into my little story I welcome you into the craziness that is my mind. This is my first story EVER (aside from my private journal writings) and I am excited/nervous/about to pass out because I am sharing it with you. Reviews are encouraged. PLEASEEEE. Even if you just tell me what you had for dinner, I would be delighted. Anyways, I hope you take this leap and accompany me, Veronica, and Gold on this unexpected journey. _**

**_I do not own Once Upon A Time because if I did they would sing Phantom Of the Opera all episode long._**

_The leaves__ are orange here…_

She thought excitedly as she drove past the large trees arching over the road as if welcoming her into town.

"Storybrooke…" Veronica murmured as she sped past the wooden sign, paint chipping and ensuring splinters to anyone who dares touch the ancient thing. The trees and birds and the overall quiet was so vastly different than her lifestyle in Southern California. She adopted the LA lifestyle since she stepped off the plane 5 years ago at LAX. She ran from Storybrooke the moment she turned 18 and graduated high school, catching the next flight out of there yearning for something bigger and greater. Yearning for a place to become something. Someone.

There was never anything excruciatingly painful about living in Storybrooke, there was never anything really. She was one of the top students in her class of 30, the same kids she entered kindergarten with. The same kids she had on her soccer team. The same kids that she had done everything with and that was not by choice. The town was so small that there wasn't much variety and whether she liked them or not, she was forced with the same kids year after year, activity after activity. She was lucky enough to establish a solid foundation of friends and together they strayed from the norm and wreaked havoc together. First, there was Ruby, a bubbly snappy girl who was quick with her wit and unfortunately, a little too friendly with men. Coincidentally, that was how Veronica had first become her friend. Freshman year Veronica had her nose buried into a book, walking a fine line between the literary world and real world when she heard shouting. Dropping her novel she stood up from her safe spot under a tree and walked over to a circle of boys verbally slamming a young girl with red too short shorts and a crop top tee.

"Everyone knows you're a huge slut anyways, I don't understand why this time is such a problem." Sneered a boy with short blonde cropped hair and a nose like a swine. He then reached forward while the girl's eyes were filled with anger and tears and he tried to grab her by the waist.

"Hey asshole." The boy and his friends stopped mid laugh to look at Veronica, all 5 foot 2 of fury. She was quite a sight even at 14, dark raven hair almost to the middle of her back, with deep drown almond shaped eyes and thick lashes. Her bottom lip pouted out regardless of the face she was making and she was lean and there was a quiet strength about her that she hadn't yet realized at the young age of 14.

"Don't worry boys, it's just the freak." And the pig boy and his 3 friends exploded in laughter.

"If you're calling me a freak because my vocabulary extends past 10 words like yours then the insult is welcome. Now, leave her alone and let go of her. Now." Her jaw was set and she glared at them while they continued to laugh. Pig Boy, whose real name was Derek, took two steps towards her and she remained rooted to her spot, not allowing herself to be either humiliated or intimidated by a boy whose face looks like it was smashed in by a baseball bat.

"Alright, princess." He grinned, "Since she won't kiss me how about we trade? Now, we all know that you haven't ever been kissed so let me do you a favor and make this memorable." Ugh he was going to be even more of a useless perv when he grows older, she thought, but then she grinned sweetly and merely answered "Deal."

Obviously surprised in her answer, he let go of Ruby and she tore herself away from the center of the group of boys hovering on the outside while screaming insults. Derek approached Veronica and she took a step forward. He licked his lips and motioned for the guys to take a picture. "I just want to make sure you never forget this." He cackled as he leaned into her waiting lips and then

POW

"ARGHHHH" Derek clutched at his nose while Veronica wiped the blood from her punch on the grass. "Peace out, dick!" AS she grabbed Ruby's hand who was snorting with laughter and awe and they took off as fast as their legs could carry them until they reached the fence lining the perimeter of the school. Panting, they had their hands on their knees laughing until they were blue in the face.

"Oh my god, that was the best thing I have ever seen. I knew you wouldn't kiss him!" Ruby exclaimed. High fiving Veronica and clasping their fingers together.

"Yeah there was no way I was going to let that waste of space try to torment you! You don't deserve that." She smiled empathetically. Ruby froze,

"Yes I do," she murmured, "you hardly know me. I am a slut. I've done stupid things with stupid guys and have the worst reputation. Even the senior guys know I'm an easy target and I fall for it every time, ugh I'm so stupid!" she yelled, tears pooling at the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, I don't care what you have done. Regardless of your past I can see that you are kind and have a pure heart, which is why you are so willing to trust people. You want to believe that everyone has good attentions and believe it or not you will meet a guy who does. And he will be interested in all of you, not just the physical aspects." Veronica preached, pretty proud of what she came up with and seeing Ruby start to smile.

"You're right. Thank you. Veronica, is it?" She looked at her peculiarly.

"Yup." Veronica looked at her hesitantly sensing a little mischief.

"Well, Ronnie, you don't mind if I call you Ronnie right?"

"Nope!" Veronica barked out a laugh.

"I'm a tad exhausted from today's events and this lovely fence is just asking to be climbed over. What do you say? My Granny owns the diner and we can probably get Felipe to make us some burgers on the house." She waggled her eyebrows, Veronica sensing a new light about her.

"Do you think we will get in trouble for missing class?" Her fearless attitude suddenly dropped at the prospect of Mrs. Hamilton finding out her prized student neglected to attend class. "What if we get suspended?" She asked nervously.

Laughing, Ruby looked at her and said "Ronnie where is that fearless chick who punched Derek 5 minutes ago?! It'll be fine!"

"I know, I know! Fourteen year old punks are nothing compared to Mrs. Hamilton but ahhhhh okay lets go before I lose my courage." Ruby whooped and scurried over the fence in seconds and Veronica looked at her dumbfounded. _What have I got myself into? _She thought and proceeded to follow Ruby, the two teens sprinting down the road spinning and twirling and feeling as alive as fourteen year old girls can feel.

Veronica grinned at the memory, eager to see her best friend after communicating on nothing but Skype and late night phone calls. She also couldn't wait to see her another friends Snow and Emma. Snow was beautiful with creamy white skin and short dark hair in a pixie cut, and she was so tiny that it seemed like the wind could blow her away. Her eyes were the color of emeralds and her heart shaped face had a permanent blush. Veronica and Snow bonded over their insane love and appreciation of all things magical and Harry Potter and she would turn to her for motherly advice even though they were the same age.

She had met Emma sophomore year of high school when they both fought for the title of captain on the school's soccer team. After going head to toe many times and both throwing a few cheap shots, their team mates locked them both in the locker room to either A) become friends or B) murder each other. Luckily, the two stubborn girls became the best of friends as they gossiped about the mean girls of the school and their favorite food and which celeb they would make out with. Triumphantly, they became co-captains of the team leading them to becoming League Champions and bringing home the Golden Goose (the slightly horrible misshapen trophy that was awarded each year).

As Veronica saw the town drawing nearer she started getting butterflies. She could already hear the gossip "The Girl Who Left only to come crawling back". She knew that they would never understand, they wouldn't understand that she felt like she was suffocating and they wouldn't see the turmoil that boiled up inside of her. The walls were closing in on her and she couldn't breathe and she wished to fly away and envied the birds and the animals that roamed the forest, answering to no one but themselves. She wanted to be free. It only took her about 30 minutes to walk all the way across town and she was sick of seeing the same people and hearing the same stories and just being average and feeling small. She ached for somewhere with opportunities and vast lands, a place where no matter how long she stayed she would never see everything. That is what excited her about LA, the prospect of never knowing what's next and as terrifying as that seems, it was what she needed. After graduation she flew off to attend UCLA and became a psych major and had recently acquired a paid internship at an elite practice and she knew that finally she was going to make a difference. Little Veronica was about to make waves and change the world and LA gave her that power. She would drive alone to the beach and soak up the rays, climb the rocks and pretend she was full of magic. She would pack up her backpack and go hiking in Arcadia and jump off cliffs into the water amidst the cheering from her LA friends. She had met someone. His name was Marcus and he was tall and strong with gleaming white teeth and a sheepish grin. She sighed thinking about him, he was incredibly good looking and smart and a business major and had a bright future. His mother didn't like her at all because this little Hispanic girl didn't quite belong up in their society but she didn't care. She loved him. But lately, there was something missing. She didn't feel sad nor happy. She felt nothing. As excited as she should be living it up in the glitz and glamour of LA she was not satisfied. She was so disappointed because she moved here to feel something. She wanted to make a name for herself in a city that didn't know her name or past and she was so close to accomplishing just that. Why was she still feeling so unfulfilled? Everyone she encountered in LA either wanted her boyfriend or her life or were jealous of the ease at which things became handed to her. She wouldn't argue that her life seemed amazing. Inside her mind was a different story. She woke with panic attacks in the middle of the night. A classmate would call her name and she would shoot up like a frightened deer. Her hands would shake while the barista handed her coffee. The once passion filled kisses she shared with Marcus were lackluster and dull. Everything she built, everything she thought she wanted started to make her ill. One night she lay awake at 3am pacing her apartment and decided she needed to return to Storybrooke. She had unfinished business there and loose ends to tie. Her past was like a fog, thick and dark, seeping across the country to sunny California to fetch her. The following morning with her eyes downcast she went to her mentor at the practice, Dr. Sweeten.

"I-I'm so sorry. I can't do this. I just can't. I need to go. I can understand if you're furious because you wasted time on me." She sadly exclaimed. Turning to go, she heard a cough and her name being called.

"Miss Veronica. You are outstanding and bright and you can do anything. My only regret is that you didn't tell me how you were feeling earlier, I am a psychiatrist you know." He chuckled, his eyes wrinkling up with wisdom and warmth and she was so lucky that this man was her mentor and understood. He was old enough to be her grandfather and he was comforting and kooky and downright hilarious when he wanted to be. He grasped her hand, "When you find what you are looking for, you are welcome back here. Don't even call, just show up, it will be a wonderful surprise! And we can go out to that Sushi place you are so fond of." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Thank you Dr. Sweeten. For everything." With that she left the office and called Marcus.

"Hey babe, what's up? Just getting back from the gym and about to take a shower. You are more than welcome to join me." She could sense his charming smile and managed a small laugh.

"I wouldn't want to waste so much water" She jested, "after your shower can you meet me at Roman? I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Is it about Alison? Babe, I told you she came on to me and I made sure she understood that I love you. I also suspect it was my mother who gave her the go ahead, so don't you worry I'll deal with that when she gets home." He assured her.

Sighing, she bid her goodbye and headed on over to the small Italian restaurant that served authentic pizza. They went there on their first official date and the food was fantastic. She sat at a table twirling around the parmesan cheese shaker staring at the couples and families around her, wishing to find their happiness. Her cheeks became heated when she knew she was feeling envious and felt bad but at the same time didn't. When was it her turn, dammit?

Marcus walked in wearing dark jeans and a white V-neck t shirt. A table of high school girls giggled as he past their table staring at his ass as he walked by. _This should bug me,_ she thought. _Why doesn't this bug me?_

He sat down and leaned over to kiss her squarely on the lips but she turned her cheek at the last minute. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, he leaned back.

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked

"I've been feeling a lot of things lately, Marcus. Things I shouldn't be feeling if I was truly happy and I have decided I need a fresh start. I need to go and leave everything behind. This city, this place, these people…and you, Marcus." She noticed his hands clenching the table and his muscular arms with their veins nearly popping out of his skin. "When I first came here I thought it was what I wanted. It WAS what I wanted and it worked for 4 years, but now I just feel empty. What I once craved about the city is starting to eat me alive. I'm over the club scene, I'm over all of the loud noise. I need someplace else. And maybe one day I'll come back but right now I'm dying to get out of here. I'm sorry. We can't be together anymore and something has been missing for such a long time and I should have let you know sooner." She reached over to touch his hand and he wretched it away.

"Bitch." He sneered. Her deep brown eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Excuse me? You are going to call me a bitch? You know what I could have broken up with you a long time ago when you FUCKED another girl at my party. MY OWN PARTY." Her voice was gradually getting higher and higher as so much anger and frustration that she never let out bubbled to the top. Even when she found him stark naked with another girl in the restroom of her party she merely closed the door and told him to get dressed. She looked him in the eye and said "Never. Again." And with a toss of her hair she walked out, tears stinging her face like acid and got drunk off her ass and woke up the next morning in his arms. She hated herself for that. Maybe that's when it all started. When her perfect LA life started to seem more and less perfect. She snapped back to reality to see his mouth gaping open.

"You said you were okay with that!" He countered.

"I said no such thing you idiot. I just let it go and tried to move on for US to make US better but you know what no matter how hard I tried that never happened. You are scum. How could you have done that to me after everything I did for you? Everything was always about you and I'm tired of it." She stood up and saw the whole restaurant focused on them. _Fuck it _she thought_, they won't ever see me again anyways._

"Ronnie, baby, I'm sorry. Please. You're so beautiful and perfect and I need you." He put a hand around her waist and pulled her closer. "Let's go back to my face and figure this out" He smiled suggestively. She tore away from him and leaned over, her cleavage in his view and she fought the urge to spit at him as he ogled her.

"By the way, Marcus, the sex was terrible. Faked it every time." She grinned wickedly as the whole restaurant howled in laughter.

"LIAR!" He spat

"Have fun with your micro-penis!" She shouted while her audience clapped and whooped as she strutted out. What was supposed to be a civil conversation (and hey, she never said she didn't have quite the temper) turned out to be a shitstorm. Part of her was sad that it ended this way after they did have two really good years, but the other part of her was on fire. She felt like her old self again. She felt alive and felt power surging through her veins. The next day she had her few belongings packed and said farewell to a few of the real friends she managed to acquire at UCLA and hopped on the next plane to Maine.

Her rental car sputtered, jolting her from her memories as she rolled into town.

_Deep breaths…deep breaths _she reminded herself as she took the turn into Granny's Bed and Breakfast. She peered around hesitantly and the town seemed like its usual self. Archie, the town psychiatrist, was out walking his dog Pongo who she remembered was just a puppy when she had left. The children were all lined up at the school bus and parents were bidding their goodbyes. So far so good, no one had noticed the outsider yet.

Parking the car, she secured her sunglasses in place and propped up her hood, grabbing her brown leather messenger back and duffel bag from the backseat and making her way into the B&amp;B.

"How can I help you, hun?" Granny was scrutinizing her books and asked without looking up.

"Is there a room available? One person, please." Veronica swallowed the lump in her throat as Granny stopped in recognition. Mouth agape she looked up at Veronica sheepishly smiling. Dropping her pen, Granny rushed around the counter and Veronica spread her arms to receive a hug only to be slapped up the side of her head by a newspaper.

"OWW!" She laughed as Granny continued to swat her.

"Veronica! How dare you leave us!" she said in between whacks.

Veronica laughed and dodged them half-heartedly knowing she deserved a few of them for not saying goodbye to Granny when she left. Ruby was the sole person who knew of her plans to go to Los Angeles and Veronica was impressed her lips remained sealed. At that moment the door chimed open and before Veronica even had a chance to look over her shoulder, wishing for a savior to wrestle Granny off of her, she was tackled to the floor. She sputtered as the wind was knocked out of her only to find Ruby laying on top of her screaming.

"You're back you're back you're back!" She cried out pressing kisses all over Veronica's face.

"Get off you mad woman!" Veronica couldn't help the smile breaking out as she hugged Ruby with all of her might.

"I missed you so much, Rubes, and I couldn't have been happier to have bee mauled to death by my favorite Lucas's." She grinned up at Granny who rolled her eyes and offered her a hand.

"Okay, so you're back! What are we doing tonight?" Ruby continued to bounce around in glee, wearing red leather pants, a tight black undershirt and a grey faux fur vest.

"Um, not sure really!" Veronica dusted the dirt off her knees and slung her hair into a high ponytail. "I was kind of tired and was going to knock out but why don't you come over and fill me in on the gossip of the town for old times' sake?"

"OR we can go throw rocks at the old shipyard and wait for the new Sheriff to arrest us." She waggled her eyebrows as she suggested this.

"New sheriff?" Veronica inquired.

At that moment the door burst open for the second time in five minutes and a female's voice came through.

"Ruby, did something happen, why did I need to get here so…" The voice faltered and before Veronica could turn completely around she was met with a hard punch in the shoulder.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YOU PEOPLE NEED TO STOP HITTING ME." She thundered and got a look at the new Sheriff.

"Holy shit, Emma?! Look who pummeled her way to the top!" Veronica joked as she threw her arms around her toughest old friend in a hug. They released each other and grinned.

"You know I'm still mad at you for leaving." Emma Swan, the lean and blond new Sheriff reminded her.

"I'm sorry, Ems. I really am. How about I buy you a Stella one night and we kiss and make up?" Veronica dodged yet another punch as she made kissy faces at Emma and Ruby waved her hands around in a circle chanting nonsensical words.

"Ahh yes. Thanks for reminding me about the peace and quiet I'll be missing." Granny rolled her eyes but the girls knew that she was glad the gang was back together, save for Snow who was still at the elementary school teaching.

"Actually, Emma I'm glad you're here because Ruby and I were going to announce my presence by vandalizing the town and spending the night in jail having a sleepover. This has saved a TREMENDOUS amount of time." Veronica snickered throwing her hands up in the air in relief.

"Well thank God, I know you sickos would have loved to be in handcuffs!" Emma retorted flicking Ruby in the forehead.

"Um, ow!" Ruby swiped at her like a kitten and the girls fell back into their easy routine of laughter and hurling insults.

"Okay, how about you girls give me some time to wash up and get situated and then come back later tonight and bring ice cream, and alcohol, and low budget horror movies, pretty, pretty please?" Veronica batted her eyelashes at her friends feigning being cross eyed.

"Got it. Come on Ems, go catch petty criminals and drag Leroy out of the gutter again."

"Ay, ay captain."

Ruby and Emma vacated the B&amp;B and Veronica was left with Granny.

"So, hun. Do they know you're only staying for a month?"

"How did you..."

"You hardly brought anything except for your essentials. I was hoping you had at least the sense to acquire more things down in LA than what you have here. You know, a beach cruiser, a lamp, a dog, a sexy and chiseled celebrity. What every young adult needs." Veronica sighed and bit her lip, something she did when she was contemplating.

"If you don't mind saying anything until I let them know it would be much appreciated, Granny. They don't even know why I left yet, let alone they hardly understand why I left Storybrooke in the first place." She stared solemnly at her feet and shook her head to get rid of her current funky mood. "I'm going to go upstairs and get settled in if that's alright. See you in a bit, Gran." She leaned forward to peck the elder woman on the cheek before hauling her stuff to her assigned room. She opened door 13, a taboo number, yes, but something that made her room even cooler to her, and was met with slight sunlight. The sun was peeking out from behind the clouds and shining onto her bed, where her pillow lay. She paused as she scanned the room, then walked to the drawers and closets and began opening and closing everything, assessing her new space.

Opening her duffle bag she began taking out her clothes and placing them into the drawers. She was easily distracted and knew that this ordeal would take a while, especially if she was routinely switching from getting herself situated to being on Pinterest. She let Lana Del Rey's "Gods and Monsters" blast from her phone and hummed along, sometimes getting up to twirl her hips and dream of the dark and twisted lyrics, haunting and giving her goosebumps.

"If I get a little prettier can I be your baby? You tell me 'life isn't that hard'" She crooned along as the song kept playing and she folded her nicer "non-period" underwear and she sat up as the door knocked thinking it was just Ruby who couldn't wait and decided to come earlier.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat Rubes?" she moaned as she opened the door with a pair of navy lace panties in her hand. "Since you're early you get the pleasure of helping me store my delicates." Her smirk fell as it was not Ruby at the door as she had expected.

"Uhhhh…" She stared at the man at the door. He wore his hair longer than most men of his age and it was brown with a slight gray. It brushed the top of his shoulders and grazed the stubble on his strong jaw. He had deep haunted brown eyes, amusement dancing on the surface and the smirk he wore looked permanently ingrained onto his lips. He was at least 20 years her senior, but as her eyes raked over him hesitantly she deemed him very attractive. And then he spoke.

"Mr. Gold. At your service." He mocked a bow and smirked at her panties as she dropped them onto the floor. "I would be honored to help you with your ahh, delicates." He poked at them with his cane and she snatched them up.

"Yeah, hi, what do you want? I'm not really taking visitors at the moment so leave your message at the beep. Beep." She started to shut the door but he struck out with his hand and stopped it, her previous thoughts of attraction vanished.

"I was just looking to see for myself the new tenant that the town is up in arms about. The mysterious woman with the dark hair, hoodie so expertly cast around your face, and sunglasses. Seeing if she did indeed live up to the…hype." He talked with a slight Scottish accent and as if he hardly used any air to speak. Even though his voice was soft she knew it could pack a punch when need be. This was not a man to be messed with and now he was at her door poking at her underwear with that gold tipped cane of his. The sarcasm inside Veronica bubbled up as she tried to behave.

"Glad to see you are impressed." She curtsied and faked a smile.

"Who said I was impressed, dearie?"

"Well I'm sure you are a man of much importance and if you weren't impressed you wouldn't have wasted so much time speaking to me. You would've looked and then gone. But, ahh, here you are. Quite impressed. I take no offence, I've been told how breathtaking I really am." She grinned mockingly at him and daintily flipped her hair over her shoulders all the while trying to inch the door shut, still being blocked by his arms.

"Oh, yes, dearie. The Girl Who Left. How marvelous she is up close. Surprised you lasted this long without running."

Her smile dropped as she leaned closer and sneered, "I owe you nothing."

"On the contrary, you do." He held his palm out, "Rent?"

She took a step back and rolled her shoulders, turning to her wallet and handing him a wad of cash.

"Here. Enough for you not to bother me again."

"Did you really think I would let you live here for free? You might be a favorite of Granny's but I can assure you that you are far from at the top of my list." His voice was menacing but she wasn't scared. She wasn't the same girl who ran away and she sure as hell wasn't threated by him. More annoyed.

"Good day, Mr. Grant." She shut the door.

"It's Gold." She heard him growl.

"Ahh, yes, my apologies. Good day, Mr. Goop." A laugh escaped her throat as she heard his cane smack against the door. "A tad touchy, are we?" she asked swinging the door open once more.

"Say my name, correctly." H glared, eyes boring into her.

"My, my, my, what would the town think if they heard that the infamous Mr. Gate cared of the opinion and words of "The Girl Who Left"? I personally think you're losing your touch." She drawled lazily.

"Say it."

"No."

"Listen to me, peasant." He grabbed her wrist hard and pulled it close to him.

"What the?! Peasant? Really?" At that she took her other arm and brought it down across his forearm. He let go wincing in pain and the tension was so thick she was sure it was seeping into the walls. Granny ran up the stairs to see the two, locked in a stare down, neither willing to drop.

"What in the name of Jesus Christ is going on up here? Veronica, you've only been up here for two hours you can't already be murdering Mr. Gold." Her lips were pressed in a line, too scared of the threat that Gold would raise the rent once again if she chuckled.

"He started it."

"I'll be leaving." His voice icily cut through the distraction, but before he left he looked at her once more and whispered. "You will say it. Willingly or unwillingly." She covered her mouth in mock horror as he descended the stairs, avoiding contact with Granny like the plague.

"Veronica."

"Grans."

"You've got balls, kid. I knew you were sassy before you left but at least you had some restraint. Can't tell if all that sun was good or bad for your mental health." Granny shook her head and Veronica was alone once more. Going into her room she peered out the window.

"Storybrooke doesn't know what hit them." She laughed, feeling a bit like a Disney villain. She always loved the villains. There was something about them that even her good heart understood. They always had the best lines, anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, Chapter 2 Chapter 2 Chapter 2 2 2! Read! Review! Be merry!**

"Guess who's back, back, back, back again, again, again. Ronnie's back, back, back, tell a friend, friend, friend." Ruby sang, tipsy off her two margaritas.

"We get it, Rubes!" Emma covered her ears sticking her tongue out.

"I feel like a kid again!" Snow shouted gleefully, having joined them after work. Snow looked like her usual delicate self, her cheeks extra rosy from her buzz. Her hands were in Veronica's hair, braiding her long thick locks so they could be wavy instead of her usual straight hair the next morning.

"So, Ron, did you really bite Mr. Gold?" Emma was flat on her back getting her toes painted by Ruby, which, now that she thought of it, seemed like a terrible idea due to her current drunken state.

"Oh my god, no." She gagged as she sat up to put in The Conjuring. "I merely refused to call him by his actual name and then hit his arm pretty bad when the bastard grabbed my wrist."

"So I see all that LA turned you into a thug." Snow giggled, patting the top of Veronica's head as she sat back down in-between her legs.

"Nooooo! Gurl, quit playin'." She mocked a gang banger accent and the girls erupted into laughter. The movie had started and what seemed terrifying at first was soon forgotten as they drank more and more and somehow ended up being taught boxing moves by Veronica and Emma. It was around 2am when the girls started slur/singing "Let's get down to business! To defeat! The Huns! HYUAAAH." And astonishingly, by 2:30 am they were all passed out. Somehow, Veronica thought groggily, she hadn't even made it to her own bed on her first stay because it was taken hostage by Emma and Ruby. Veronica was sprawled across the small love seat and Snow was on the rug, drink still in her hand.

The next morning the sun shined brighter than anything that they have ever seen before and Ruby fake cried into her pillow while Snow real cried for a little.

"The suuuuuuuun!" Veronica made a hissing noise and stumbled off the chair. The Lorde T-shirt that she had been wearing was somehow halfway twisted around her body and her hair was gathered in a knot at the side of her head.

"Mom." She muttered as she threw herself on Snow.

"I'm not your mom!" Snow groaned trying to cover her eyes.

"Mooooom why did you let us drink so much?" Ruby piped up.

"Ma…help me…" Emma fake fainted and despite the massive hangovers they managed a small laugh only to wince in pain.

"I declare breakfast." Veronica ordered.

"You can't just say breakfast and expect anything to happen." Emma said doing her best imitation of Oscar from The Office.

"I didn't say it, I declared it!" Veronica smiled at her friends. Even with her head pounding as if tiny little men were having a bar fight in her forehead, she was happy to be home with her friends who could quote The Office religiously.

Begrudgingly, they took turns using the restroom to at least become presentable. Veronica tossed hoodies and t-shirts at everyone, choosing a light grey Nike hoodie with a loose fighting white tank top, and pulling on her black skinny jeans with holes at the knees. She tossed her hair into a neater ponytail and peered at herself in the mirror.

_Great. First official day back and I'm hungover and maybe still drunk and I look like I've been dragged around the streets of Storybrooke, s_he thought. Normally, she didn't look half bad. She never saw herself as exceptionally pretty and always thought it was her personality that attracted people. She had big deep chocolate colored eyes that always had a mischievous glint in it, and thick lashes. She pierced her nose when she moved out to LA so that gave her a little bit of an edge, and she had her stud gleaming on her left side. She had a full pouty bottom lip and a small little mouth and when she smiled her eyes crinkled up with glee. At first glance she looked intimidating with her permanent "bitch face" but her smile changed that. _Okay, remember to smile today. _She reminded herself. She had dark hair that was about mid back length and always straight. She usually had it tousled some way or another or had it cascading over one shoulder. She was only 5 foot 2 but she was strong and lean, years of running and boxing changing her baby fat into lean muscle, all the while still appearing soft with curves. She turned in the mirror once more and glanced at her back side. She had a toned bottom and shapely legs she was proud

to have and her breasts were a nice 36 C cup. Overall, she was proud of what she had accomplished for herself. Years of being scared and confused drove her to the gym or trails and she ran through every hardship until her legs turned to jello.

"4 out of 10" Ruby teased as she saw her checking herself out in the mirror.

"Sorry, I was trying to see if I had changed at all spending one night in Storybrooke so far. The damage is done." She pointed to her unruly hair.

The girls walked to Granny's and slid into a table in the back, far from customers and the sunlight.

"I feel crusty." Ruby rubbed her temples and Snow sat beside her, face in the laminated menu.

"Crusty..?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Crusty."

"Someone's still drunk." Veronica muttered.

"You're still drunk." Ruby observed.

"Dude I think I am what the hell did you guys do to me? Corrupting me, I see." Veronica joked.

"Oh don't you play innocent now, who was it that downed half a bottle of Fireball during Senior Prom?" Ruby narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Rubes that was you. You also made out with Billy." Snow pointed out, now twisting the pepper shakers with her index finger.

"Ahh. Sweet, sweet, Billy" Emma heaved a sigh and the ladies all took a moment to appreciate Billy, the incredibly cute mechanic.

"So what's the deal, is it possible that he has gotten cuter since I've left?" Veronica asked hopefully.

"Oh yes." Snow nodded forcefully. "Studly."

"I might just have to pay our little friend a visit." Veronica grinned to a chorus of Ooooooos from the girls and she saw Ruby's cheeks heat up and her jaw clenched.

"I called dibs!" Ruby finally blurted, looking relieved to let it be known to her friends. "Besides, Veronica haven't you had your fill of cute guys out in California?"

"Ugh, don't even get me started. There were a few fine specimens here and there but the biggest waste of time was my boyfriend Marcus. Fucker cheated on me."

"WOAH!" they all shouted, shocked that someone could do her wrong and get away with it.

"You chopped his dick off and performed voodoo with it right?" Ruby asked, leaning forward excitedly as if Veronica was going to demonstrate with said member.

"I broke up with him in a pizzeria, "She's the Man" style." She told them, excluding the fact that she broke up with him months after he had done the deed. She was too embarrassed for her friends to know that she was so weak and lonely that she clung to this imbecile for the longest time, faking her happiness.

They ate their breakfast catching up and telling stories. Veronica thanked them for not hating her after her left and for welcoming back so easily. As they said their goodbyes, she promised to tell them the full story later. Emma went off to work, Snow went off to run some errands, and ruby went out to go do whatever Ruby's did in their free time.

Veronica decided to do a little exploring before heading back, feeling somewhat recovered after her delicious French toast and eggs from the diner. She walked along the sidewalk observing everyone. So many people looked the exactly the same and it was hard for her to believe that time had gone by. She passed her old high school and small little stores she would go into once she was properly dressed. She passed by Gold's Pawnshop and snuck a look inside but his lair seemed empty. She briefly entertained the idea of going inside to infuriate him some more but practiced extraordinary self-restraint.

"Morning, dearie." She groaned as she heard his voice a mere inches from behind her ear.

"Hey. You're just in time to help me find a rock to throw at this asshole's pawn shop. Heard he's a real winner." She scratched her head and fixed her sunglasses that were perched on her nose. She was too tired to try and engage in an argument with him and started walking away.

"Did you start a rumor that my first name was Barry?" He expressively waved his hand as if asking her "what the fuck?" but he was far too proper to stoop to such language.

"What?"

"Some child at the school bus said he heard my first name was Barry. The day that you happen to be back from god knows where."

"Has the whole town been talking about it?'

"Yes."

Veronica smirked. She had been here less than 24 hours and the town was convinced his name was Barry.

"Perhaps I did." She shrugged.

"You've been here less than a day." His jaw clenching.

"Uh-huh."

"And you have the town calling me Barry."

"Yup."

His face was red with anger and he looked like he was at a loss for words. She figured he never had anyone questioning his word and she knew he had the town bending at his wall. No one was ever brave enough to stand up to him but then again, maybe she was just a little dense.

"Is this conversation over because I would like to retire to my quarters, your highness." She rolled her eyes at him not in the least bit terrified. They had gained a small crowd hovering around them. All not looking directly at them but close enough to hear the ordeal. She saw Leroy, whom she has known for years but never knew what his profession actually was. She saw Archie, and his dog Pongo both looking worried and a few other faces she couldn't place names to.

"Say my name." He ordered menacingly, inching closer to insanity.

"Barry."

"ARRRRGH." He slammed his cane into the pavement in anguish.

"Jesus Christ." She laughed, turning to the crowd around them. "Stop calling him Barry." She tore off her sunglasses and a few people gasped. There were hushed whispers and wary glances into her direction as if she were a powerful sorceress exacting her revenge on the poor townsfolk.

"You're the Girl Who…"

"Yeah, well I'm back now." She was growing increasingly annoyed, began to see why Gold was so angry all the time. These were not the type of people to talk to early in the morning. She saw him walk into his Pawn shop and followed him.

"Get out." He motioned towards the door way.

"No."

"I'm starting to think a greater being sent you here just to give me headaches."

"The greater being wants me to buy a lamp instead, how much is this?" She picked up a blue ceramic lamp that seemed to change colors with every moment.

"If I let you have it for free will you call me by my name so I cannot have a hernia?"

"Wow. So charitable."

"Don't get that rumor spreading either, dearie, I won't stand for it."

"Alright. I'll play nice today and just know that it is causing me deep pain. Gold."

He glanced up at her and a small smile tugged on his lips.

"You're infuriating." He leaned against the counter in his tailored suit. She thought he would fit in perfectly with the men she occasionally encountered in areas such as Beverly Hills. Older men in their Armani suits and foreign cars with their blonde bimbos gracing their arms.

"And you're slightly handsome when you aren't trying to fight me."

His eyes widened as she caught him off guard and he quickly composed himself.

"I haven't even tried one bit, dearie. Saving you the trouble of being swept off your feet." He smirked.

"It would be entertaining to see you try. Thanks for the lamp." She exited the shop before things started to get weird and she started thinking about jumping him in the back room or something. She wasn't quite sure if she was flirting or not but the way they argued and jested came naturally and she was glad to have a man to spar with.

Gold watched her exit his shop and he wrinkled his face in confusion. The girl was absolutely and utterly annoying and infuriating. And captivating. She had been here less than a day and she had the town at her feet, whether from curiosity or disgust, but she had them. She also looked nice from behind, he thought watching her saunter down the street. He had to admit, she was a pretty little thing, but her tongue was what intrigued him. She just did not give two shits.

He remembered her only slightly. He knew her and her three friends were always up to something when they were in high school, and they were well liked because they remained sweet and hard-working girls aside from the mischief. It wasn't until after she left that he heard her name. He just knew her as the dark one of the group, her Hispanic background evident in her caramel skin color. Now her name was tainted because she chose to do what everyone secretly wished to do. No one ever leaves Storybrooke and young veronica must have been the first person to permanently leave in over a decade. People liked routine and the comforts of a small town and he could see how for someone like her with her academics jumped at the opportunity to leave. He chuckled, thinking that if perhaps she had not kept the ordeal a secret until not showing up at the local college, she could have avoided all of this. Yet, he knew better than anyone that people had reasons for things that they may not want to release until a later date. He vowed to continue to make her life as agonizing as humanly possible during her stay.

Veronica threw herself on the bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly. Her mind wandered to Gold and she couldn't tell if the look in his eyes was amusement or annoyance. Embarrassingly enough, she happened to have a slight thing for older men and when he wasn't being a total prick his Scottish accent was incredibly sexy. She deemed him a fun toy to torment and drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke it was already evening and her stomach growled loud enough to startle her. She hopped into the shower hoping to rid herself of her sweat and grime from an intense nap session and she slipped into dark jeans, a cream V-neck, a burgundy scarf and an olive jacket. She slipped on her brown boots and applied her make up, swiping her long lashes upwards and drawing on her usual slight cat eye-eyeliner.

She walked into a small café named Raven's and was amazed by the décor. It was small and fairly dim, the light coming from a string of tealights strung all around the restaurant. At the entrance, there were two large sofas, one a muted green and the other teal, both looking warm and inviting. AS she ventured further into the restaurant there were and assortment of tables adorned with flowers and trinkets. She picked up what looked like a thimble only to be met with a drawling voice.

"Looks like I've caught a pretty bird." She turned to be faced with a slim man wearing a dark purple vest with various swirls across it and black leather pants paired with combat boots. He took his top hat off (yes, a top hat) and stooped into a bow.

"Jefferson, owner of this humble abode." He announced and before she had a chance to speak he pushed her into a chair and she plopped down.

"Veronica," She introduced herself, "Hungry girl very interested in your humble abode." And she smiled up at him. There was an eccentric air about him and she loved that. She loved anything outside of the norm and she couldn't wait to see what she had in store for her with his company.

"Yes! But before we get any further what type of bird are you exactly, darling?" He asked himself and tapped his chin in concentration. He circled her and she entertained him but standing up and spinning in a slow circle. He clapped gleefully.

"What a sweetheart, I LOVE that you humor me!" He enthused.

"Honestly, I never really thought of myself as a bird, I was fonder of cats."

"CATS?!"

"Yes. What's wrong with cats, I adore them!" She narrowed her brown eyes, wondering what kind of creature could hate the adorable little things.

"My poor Millie was eaten by a cat."

"Millie..?"

"My finch."

"Terribly sorry."

Jefferson waved his hand and took a deep sigh.

"I like you Veronica, even if you do dance with the cats. Anything you want tonight is on the house!" He thrust his hand out and she took it happily, shaking it heartily.

She settled for a grilled chicken and hummus sandwich with sweet potato fries and a blood orange lemonade. She pat her belly and looked up at him and made a crying face.

"That was beautiful. No sandwich can even shine a light on this one. I am forever in your debt." She sat back and listened to the music which was of course, amazing. Some of the songs she was familiar with and she wondered how Jefferson even managed to set up a playlist so awesome in this little town.

"The power of YouTube, baby." He danced by her, reading her thoughts as he balanced a tray of beverages and waltzed over to a table of high school kids.

"So, you've been here two days and the town can't stop talking about you. Those kids even asked if you were the girl who dueled with Gold." He raised an eyebrow questioningly as he slid into the seat next to her. He looked at her with his deep puppy dog eyes and she launched into an explanation.

"HA!" he barked, "Barry. That's hilarious. But why are you writing you death wish, I haven't even been able to take you out yet?" He mused.

"I've dealt with way too many jerks like him and spending 5 years in a huge city and then coming back to this small town who answers to one man is incredulous. He doesn't scare me, he can give me all he's got and I'll throw it right back at him. Hopefully the town starts doing the same."

"Be careful. I know that sparring between the two of you is fun and games now but he IS dangerous. He can make you disappear if he wanted and not a trace would lead back to him." Jefferson snapped his fingers quickly into the air in front of her face, jolting her for a moment. The lights were dim and he had a halo illuminating him as he talked. "Gotta admire him for that, he is a man of many skills and is always ten steps ahead. I'd be lying if I didn't say that it brings me great joy to hear you trip him up a little." They shared a smirk and continued to talk amicably a little more. He shared with her gossip, both old and new and she told him of her adventures on the sunny coast. She bid him farewell promising to be back soon. She also gave him her cell number and told him she is definitely taking him on that offer for a night out.

Veronica hummed to herself and milled about, watching the couples and teenagers wandering the streets, blissfully happy. Her heart ached a little at the sight of a pretty blonde and her dashing date as they held hands and he spun her into a kiss. They looked to be no older than 17. She was jealous of them, she realized. They were so untroubled and she could imagine that their biggest argument was about which ice cream flavor to get. She stared at them pressing kisses to each other's faces when she heard a sharp crack in the alley. Curious as she was, she slinked in to investigate. She held her breath as she saw two men under the dim light of a lamppost.

The larger of the two men was actually crumpled to the ground, bracing his arms up around his face waiting for contact. The smaller man was dressed impeccably and had brown shoulder length hair tinged with grey and a gold tipped cane.

"Shit." She muttered and then spoke up, "Hey! Get off of him!" In that second both of the men paused and she made eye contact with Gold. The fallen man scrambled up and sprinted past her, causing her to stumble. Before she could catch herself, a steady arm held her up.

"Stay out of my business, dearie." He threatened and dropped her arm as if she were on fire, wiping his palms against his pants.

"No." She grimaced, feeling a bruise from where the man's elbow hit her side.

"Is that the only word you know?"

"No, but it is one of my favorite."

"Listen, I tried to be patient with you but I am slowly losing it. Stay out of my business or I will run you out of this town before you have a chance to blink."

"You can't fucking do that to people, what the hell is wrong with you? What, was he late with the rent? Did he accidentally look at you?" She yelled, nostrils flaring.

He inched close enough that their chests were touching. He reached up and tucked a lock of hair that had fallen into her eyes behind her ear. She didn't flinch or move but from the way her pupils widened he could tell he had her in his trap. She was exquisite angry. He liked her furious and slightly out of breath and he could tell that inside that pretty little head her brain was whirling, preparing for anything. She may have thought she was a hunter but she was stuck in his trap. He opened his mouth slowly as if pondering his next words.

"Actually, dearie. He called me Barry. Thank yourself for that one." He motioned to the blood stains on the floor and faster than he imagined possible she had him against the wall, her arm at his throat and his cane on the floor. She kicked it out of the way and it sailed into the darkness.

"I'm terrified, dearie, I really am. Now what are you going to do? Kill me?" He didn't look the least bit phased and she dropped her arm and looked at her hands as if astounded that she just threw this man up the wall. She wanted to wipe the smirk off his face but instead stalked out into the sidewalk without another word. A strong arm grabbed her around the waist and she yelped as she felt herself being pulled back.

Gold had her pulled close to him and he stifled a groan as she panted close to his ear and he felt her pressed against his groin as he held her. When she didn't fight to move, he leaned into her neck, speaking so his breath brushed up against her pounding pulse point.

"You are the most fun I've had in months." His Scottish brogue twisting her insides.

Her heart fluttered and she almost forgot that he had just beaten the living daylights out of a man and she almost succumbed to him, his voice sounding endearing and playful. _No_, she thought, _I'm just another item for his collection. _

He was still holding her around her waist when she came to her senses.

"Stay out of my way. I don't want to even see a glimpse of you for the duration of my stay. I'll give Granny the rest of the money and you can pick it up from her. Goodbye, Mr. Gold." She stated with no emotion.

"Veronica…" He spoke to her like a concerned parent.

"Don't."

She took deep breaths as she left him standing half concealed in the dark alley, he looked on stoically as she walked away. There hasn't been a single man in her life that hasn't tried to hurt her or use her for their benefit, save for her beloved Dr. Sweeten. The boys of her youth were horned up immature assholes, the men she saw in LA were douchey, and Marcus, whom she thought she loved, ripped her heart out and she allowed him to. Now, she comes back to dreary Storybrooke looking for an escape and it's merely been two days and she is feeling stirrings for a sociopathic, conniving, and entitled beast. She laughed darkly, wondering if she was so lonely and desperate for love that she would settle for the unstable pawn broker with a limp.

She arrived back to her temporary home and tossed her olive green jacket and leather bag onto the nearest chair. She slumped down in her bed, flicking her boots off one by one. Veronica rubbed her temples and let out a deep sigh. Why couldn't she go somewhere and not cause destruction? She was still musing changing her name to Hurricane Veronica while watching "Friends" re-runs when there was a knock at her door.

"It's open." She called. Her eyes widened slightly thinking that an axe murderer could possibly be at her front door and she just gladly invited him in when Emma stepped in hesitantly.

"Hey" Emma looked visibly uncomfortable and Veronica sat up.

"Em? What's wrong?"

Emma took a breath and wouldn't look her in the eye while she pulled a pair of handcuffs from her back and walking over to Veronica.

"Ron, I'm so sorry."

"What?!" Veronica's eyes bulged out of her head demanding answers.

"You're under arrest for suspected involvement in the murder of Lumir Warwick."

**Ahhhh! Crazy, right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHHH Hey guys! Sorry I took forever to post this chapter, school was kicking my ass and I wanted to get this right. It would really help if you tell me what you think about the story so far! If you're interested in seeing where this is all going to end up. If you like Veronica, anything! Any feedback is greatly appreciated :) Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

"I'm what?" Veronica shook off Emma's hands as they tightened around her, cream colored hands meeting caramel wrists, sliding silver cuffs clinking together in an ominous tune. The cuffs prevented Veronica from much movement, limiting her to spin around in confusion, like a fox caught in a trap. Her brown eyes met pale green and Emma lowered her gaze, staring at a non-existent stain on her red leather jacket.

"Ron, don't fight me on this. I know you didn't do anything but I have to follow along with proper procedure or the DA is going to hang me. Please?" Emma pleaded.

"I don't even know who Lumir is, Emma, I have only been here two days!" Veronica expressed bewildered. She was now being ushered down the stairs and through the front door of the B&amp;B, towards the flashing blue and red lights of the squad car. She dug her feet into the welcome mat at the entrance to the small inn. With a light shove Emma got her moving again and Veronica thought that if she wasn't being arrested, it would have been a truly comical sight to witness. Like a disgruntled owner taking a Boxer puppy to the park for the first time, dragging her away from every tree.

"Try your hardest to not say anything until we get back to the station." Emma whispered to her as they approached her car, seeing the DA Albert Spencer walk towards them. He oozed authority with his suit finely pressed and he had gold rings gracing his fingers, adorned with jewels. He stood tall and struck an imposing sight, his icy blue eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled menacingly at Veronica. There was no sympathy in this man's eyes.

"I supposed you expected a different welcoming committee than this, Miss Campos. Pleased to finally meet you." He mocked a bow and looked at her condescendingly, his voice like a jackal.

"A little too pleased, it seems." She answered flatly.

He glanced at Emma, his sunken eyes meeting hers. "Take her back to the station, we will continue there." Emma gave a curt nod as she guided Veronica into the backseat. Veronica watched as Granny stood at the porch in her night gown embroidered with red flowers, the old woman pushing past officers who were barging into the establishment and up the stairs to Veronica's room.

She could practically see the fury in Granny's eyes, claiming they had no right to enter her establishment. No right to take the young woman away. No right at all.

Veronica sat in the backseat, Storybrooke night scene flashing before her eyes. She passed the drunken patrons of the Rabbit Hole, the women in scantily clad clothing barely covering their goods. She looked on at the greasy men leering at them and offering beefy arms to help steady the women.

She saw the fiery orange leaves of the trees that she had loved so much when she returned. Was that only yesterday? She wondered how she had managed to land herself in the back of a police car within less than 48 hours of her return. A police car that Emma, _Emma,_ was driving.

Emma, the girl that used to encourage them to ditch class to explore in the woods. Emma, the girl that avoided authority figures at all cost in their youth.

Veronica was extremely happy that her dear friend found her place in this small town. Not too happy about being arrested by her though.

"You doing alright there, bud?" Emma hesitantly asked.

Veronica leaned her head back against the seat and shut her eyes. 

The police station was bright with fluorescent lights and was cold and smelled like dust. Veronica entered the building with eyes squinted, wishing she at least had the use of her hands to shield her eyes from the harsh light and brush the hair out of her face. Bright lights combined with her vision blocked by a wall of hair was a recipe for her death.

Veronica looked down at her boots clicking against the checkered tile floors as she was brought into the room with the holding cell. If it wasn't for Emma steering her in the right direction she was bound to have knocked something over by now because she refused to look up. She still didn't look up as Emma opened the door to the holding cell and assured her she would return shortly and they would figure this all out. She held her hands out and when she heard the cuffs fall of her wrists she shook her hands, shaking off the numbness that occurred. Veronica paced back and forth, knuckles white as she clenched her fists.

"You know I hate that Emma, you _know_." She looked up at Emma with hurt in her eyes and Emma just nodded with her head hung low.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry okay? It's not like I could have just been like 'Oh hey Ron do me a favor and get into my squad car and not run away'. We both know that you would! Ron, that would've been an even bigger mess than this. It was either start a massive man hunt and chase you or get you into the cuffs. What was I supposed to do?" Emma held her hands up in frustration as if asking what other option she had. Veronica knew she was right and did what she was supposed to do but she wasn't very happy about it.

"You know how it freaks me out though. Not being able to move. Not knowing when I'll be released. It's like putting a collar on a bear, it's obviously gonna freak out!" She had her hands on her hips and pursed her lips.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, _Veronica, _you are a grown ass woman and NOT a bear!"

"How was I supposed to know everything is going to be okay, Emma? In case you haven't noticed, NOTHING has been okay! Nothing in my life has been okay. And now when you put me in handcuffs I'm supposed to what, gleefully laugh and just agree! Be accused of murder and just be like 'lol k'?!"

The two girls stood fuming at each other.

"I'll be back when you're reasonable." And with that, Emma stomped out of the small room.

Veronica felt like a caged animal. Not only was she in a jail cell but she also just had the argument of a lifetime with one of her closest friends. 

Her weariness of handcuffs dated back to their youth. One of the girls (Ruby), had bought a pair of cuffs and decided that they should play a game. The point of the game was that there was one girl in handcuffs, taken blindfolded to a location by one of the other girls who was her "keeper". The Keeper would send clues to the other two girls about their location and where they could find the captive.

One summer evening the girls decided to play and nominated Veronica as the first captive. Emma was her Keeper and Snow and Ruby were the Rescuers, Ruby being amazingly good at tracking people and Snow being light and quick on her feet when a chase occurred.

Emma and Veronica giggled and laughed all the way to a secret location, where it was cold, damp, and eerie. Emma removed the blindfold from Veronica's eyes but the cuffs remained on. Glancing around, she saw they sat in a cave.

"Oh, shit. I think I hear them coming!" Emma whispered, picking up her blue Nerf gun.

Veronica stifled a laugh as she watched Emma animatedly roll around the small cave, jumping and hiding behind rocks.

"Oh, just you wait! They will rescue me soon and you will be stoned for your crimes!" Veronica laughed, speaking in a heavy Victorian accent.

"Silence, wench!"

Emma suddenly took off running, blonde hair flying in the wind and Veronica was left alone.

There was a dripping sound in the cave, a puddle forming off in the distance with murky water. The ceiling of the cave was oddly smooth, the grey rock covering her head was spotted with moss. However, the rocks surrounding her on the ground were sharp and jagged and she stayed clear of those.

In her sitting position she could hardly move and was hoping the game would come to a close soon enough as the sky was turning a deep purple and the temperature constantly dropping. Plus, she had no idea where she was, seeing as Emma was an expert at picking mysterious locations.

She started to hum softly when she heard movement at the entrance to the small abode. Craning her head slowly, peering over jagged edges, she saw nothing. She went back to humming her little song, some chart topper she couldn't get out of her head, and thought nothing of it.

Once again, she heard a rustle.

"Okay, you guys, this isn't cool, and I know you're out there! Come on, I wanna go home now it's getting really cold in here…" She paused when she heard a low growl.

"Shit." Her heart was pounding against her chest so loud that she was sure that whatever being out there could hear it. It was like it was saying "come get me, come get me, come get me" and taunting her predator.

She tried to crouch down even lower and wiggle out of the cuffs but they wouldn't budge. She was stuck there in a corner and couldn't even defend herself.

Yellow eyes came into view and she stifled a whimper. A starved wolf emerged from the shadows, baring his teeth at her. One heavy paw stepped in front of the other as he continued closer. His ears were pricked back and the large gray wolf was snarling.

Backing up as quick as she could, tears stung Veronica's eyes as she slipped and scrambled, cuffs scraping her hands as she tried to wrangle loose.

"No, no, no, no…NO" She screamed as the animal made to pounce on her, ripping her to shreds. She thought about her friends finding her body mangled. She thought of the town talking about how that one silly girl was torn apart by a wolf and that would be her legacy.

Everything moved slowly. She saw those yellow eyes flash menacingly and right before he lurched she heard a loud shriek.

Ruby stood at the foot of the cave and threw a stone the size of a softball at the wolf and it hit the beast in the temple and it cried out in pain. The animal forgot about Veronica as he turned to the source and looked upon Ruby, standing against the purple sky with her fire engine red lips and hazel eyes. Curiously, the wolf's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Ruby and he slowly backed away. He back pedaled never taking his eyes off of her, leaving the cave and running off into the distance.

"Ronnie are you okay?!" Ruby cried as she pushed the hair from Veronica's face which was soaked with tears.

"I couldn't…" sob "There was no way" sob "I couldn't protect myself…my hands…I couldn't even get up." She cried into Ruby's shoulder. Ruby put her arms around her to hug her and assured her that Snow and Emma were only seconds away.

Veronica was terrified, hated that feeling of being helpless. She let Ruby console her as her heart rate slowed and she stopped sniffling all over Ruby's clothes.

As Ruby pulled back her palm was stained red.

"Ron, looks like you cut yourself on the rocks are you sure you're okay?"

"Honestly," she sniffed, "I can't feel anything right now."

Ruby raised the end of Veronica's t-shirt and winced.

"Alright, come on, you. We're going to the hospital." 

She seethed, pacing across the small holding cell with her brows furrowed, biting the insides of her cheeks to keep from growling. She was tired and angry and confused. She let her long legs make three strides in one direction before she turned once more, over and over again. Her lean arms flexed as she made a fist, her nails digging into her skin. She wanted to bleed. She wanted to feel. In one swift motion, Veronica kicked her leg up to slam it hard against the bars, shaking them, the sound resonating loudly. Her chest heaved and even letting off some steam as she just did didn't even console her.

She alternated between putting her dark hair up and down, pulling out a few strands in the process._ How, _she thought,_ how did this evening come to this? _

With a sigh she slumped onto the hard cot that reeked of moth balls and held her face in her palms.

"Oh well don't stop now, dearie, you were the perfect imitation of a lioness."

She froze. Even her lungs and probably her heart stopped working as she tilted her head to that taunting accent. Mr. Gold sat in the holding cell next to hers, his body turned so he can watch her with ease. In her anger she hadn't even bothered checking the cell next to her, figuring she was alone this whole time.

"You." She hissed.

"Nice evening, I presume? What on earth brought you in here?" His eyes danced like he knew the answer already. She noticed he was still dressed impeccably but he had changed out of the suit she had seen him in only a few hours ago. She rose quickly and marched to the bars separating the two of them.

"You did this. What did you do?! What could I have possibly have done to warrant this?" She was fuming and desperation creeped into her voice and she panted. Gold stood up and straightened his suit jacket as he walked lazily over to her.

"In case you haven't noticed, dearie, I am in here as well. Trust me, if I had wanted to blame you I would have done it so expertly that not a single thread of anything would lead back to me. I am as lost as you are." He looked almost apologetic as he watched her rage turn to confusion and she hung her head and leaned against the bars.

"What do you know?"

"Well, after departing with you I retired back to my home. I had poured myself a glass of whiskey when they came for me, claiming I was involved in the murder of a Lumir Warwick."

"I don't even know who that is."

She looked at him solemnly and tired. She came back to escape trouble. She thought that coming back to Storybrooke would grant her peace and she would be able to redeem herself. She had envisioned her and the girls laughing and dancing. Smiling and happy. She imagined herself reading under the grey sky with her nose tucked behind a scarf and a beanie covering her ears. She imagined drinking coffee at Granny's in the morning and doodling on the newspaper as she watched the patrons. She imagined so many things, so many things far from spending her night in a jail cell next to the notorious Mr. Gold. She thought she deserved better than this.

She bit her bottom lip hard, drawing blood as her eyebrows furrowed. She turned to look at her neighbor as he cleared his throat.

"Actually, dearie, you sort of do. Lumir was the man I was doing…business with earlier this evening. But I swear the last I saw of him was when he rushed past you." He stared at her as he watched this information process.

"Are you fucking serious."

"Quite."

Before she could reach through the bars and grab the lapels of his jacket to shake him, they were interrupted by Emma, Albert Spencer, and a few other members of the force. The tension in the air thickened and Gold, who was relaxed while speaking with Veronica, stiffened immediately. He walked to the center of his cell and glared past Emma to Spencer. It amazed Veronica how quickly he can go from calm to seething with hatred. It made her wonder what he was truly capable of. She knew he was ruthless, feared, and intelligent beyond comparison. She also knew he was cunning and secretive, the type to extend his hand at a person only to plunge the knife into their back the second they rose. She watched this man and his rigid stance, wondering what he knows, wondering what he can do. At the moment it seemed like her fate lay more in his hands than in the hands of the law. She said a silent prayer as he opened his mouth to speak, and for once, Veronica thought it best for her to only observe.

"Spencer. I suggest you let Miss Campos and I out of your disease filled holding cell. Don't you think?" There was an edge to his voice as he challenged the district attorney, and Veronica immediately winced. _God dammit, Gold._ She thought.

"Not so fast there, Gold. You may have been able to weasel yourself out of prior situations but not this one. We have witnesses who claimed to see you and Miss Campos exit a dark alley where Lumir ran from. He was bloodied. Distraught. Curiously, he was in debt to you. And even more curiously," he sneered "His dead body was found an hour later." Spencer squared his shoulders in victory, seeing no way out for Gold.

"I may have had a quarrel with Mr. Warwick before he was found dead. That does not mean I killed the man. Let alone, Miss Campos kill him. What would be her motive? What is her crime? Being a companion to a poor, old, soul." Veronica watched as he oozed on the charm, knowing exactly how he escaped so many things in the past. That wicked tongue of his.

"I'm not your companion, Gold." Her words came back to her. "Listen, I have been here not even two days. I don't know this man and I am extremely sorry that a life was lost. But I have had nothing to do with any of this. I don't even understand how I was dragged into this, really." She walked over to the green bars blocking her from freedom, grasping them tightly.

"I find it no small coincidence that everything is peaceful here until you show up. You arrive in Storybrooke, immediately co-conspire with Gold, and then a man dies. Coincidence?" Spencer asked.

"I am not in any way even friends with Gold. It just so happens that he is the person I _coincidentally _run into the most." Veronica's voice was slowly rising, as it does when she becomes angry. She has had enough.

"Well, Miss Campos, can you tell us what happened before you met Gold in the alley? Did you see him do anything? Was he hurting, Mr. Warwick? Was he threatening him? Tell us." Spencer approached the cell and Veronica glanced behind him at Emma, who was worrying her lip. Emma, her golden hair spilled over one shoulder and her eyes wide mouthed "tell the truth".

Veronica took a moment to think before she answered. She could easily admit that she saw Gold beat the living daylights out of the man. She could walk away free and be asleep in her bed in a few hours. She can go back to finding a normal and peaceful life here, go back to what she had originally planned. She opened her mouth to speak but saw Gold out of the corner of her eye.

She looked at him. His chocolate brown eyes met her own and instead of his usual smirk, his lips were pressed into a thin line. His eyes betrayed nothing but she could sense how uneasy he really was. She knew that it was usually he who held people's lives in his own hand, not the other way around. For the first time in who knows how long, he was forced to stand back and watch the events of his life unfold without his permission. Veronica's mouth was still slightly agape as they made eye contact. He looked neither threatening nor imposing. He looked like a man.

_Oh, fuck me._ She thought, as she turned back to Spencer. "I saw nothing."

Spencer's grin faltered and she saw Emma bang her fist against the table. Veronica took another deep breath and released her hold on the bars, not wanting to glance at Gold's surely smug face.

"Nothing. Sorry, sir. Wish I could've been of assistance." She faked a sigh and went to turn towards the cot, knowing she would be here the rest of the night, when a hand lashed out at her. She was dragged back towards the bars by Spencer, Emma and Mr. Gold shouting "HEY" in unison as Veronica was roughly handled.

"Are. You. Sure. This is your last chance at freedom you insolent girl. You do not know the cost of your words, I'm sure. Do not lie to me, I know you saw something." Spencer was speaking so forcefully that his spit was flying into her face and she blinked rapidly. His eyes were narrowed and there was a wickedness exploding to the surface. She knew then that this was not a man of the law. Justice was not on his agenda for his agenda only dealt with his wants. He was the epitome of every crooked cop in those crime shows and movies she loved. He was a man who did things by force.

She felt that force as his hand gripped her slight wrist even tighter. Before she could wrench her hand away a slim pale one covered Spencer's own aged hand. Veronica looked up to see Emma, with her flashing blue eyes and her rosy cheeks flushing with anger.

"Let her go. This isn't how you get answers." She urged as she peeled his hand from Veronica's bruising wrist.

"Thanks." Veronica mumbled, and she turned away to sit on her cot, dust rising as she plopped down. Spencer and Emma were participating in a stare down and finally, Spencer sighed before speaking.

"Miss Campos. Mr. Gold. You'll be seeing much more of me." And with that he turned and briskly walked out of the room, vanishing down the hallway with quick and heavy steps.

"That was fun." Gold said airily. However much he tried to sound nonchalant though, Veronica could tell he was bothered by something. His smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Alright you two. Lawyer up." Emma was back at her seat behind the ancient computer which was probably only a few years younger than Veronica.

"No need. I'll represent us." Gold stated matter of factly.

"Wait, wait, wait. You? You do know what we are up against here, right?" Veronica rolled her eyes and picked up a bobby pin she found on the ground and started scrapping at the wall.

"What are you doing?" He raised one eyebrow at her.

"Well, figured since we are doomed anyways might as well start documenting our time here before the days and weeks blur together." She said between scrapes. "There we go. Day one!" She gestured to her shoddy workmanship on the wall and laying back against the thread bare sheets.

"I'd be wary of lying there, dearie, you'll probably contract lice. The sight of you with a bare head isn't very appealing." He warned.

"I don't give a shit what you find appealing, okay? And I also don't give a shit about you seeing as you got us into this hell hole." She fumed.

"Oh, really? Because I seem to remember an opportunity for you to whisk yourself up and out of this establishment, yet you declined."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She mumbled as she pretended to look for split ends.

"You could have told them you saw me beat that man. That would have been enough for them to consider getting you out of their hair and onto their side. Now, unwisely, you made a new enemy. But for what? Hmm, dearie?" His body was leaning towards her as he had his hands on the tops of his knees, searching for any trace of something in her face.

"Does it matter? It's too late to rat you out now."

"Why yes it does matter, we are a team now. I'm all yours, dearie."


End file.
